


this is home

by pattersonszapata



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattersonszapata/pseuds/pattersonszapata
Summary: Tasha had just moved to New York to start a new life from scratch.Patterson had been living in the building for a few years now, what she wasn't expecting was to fall for the woman next door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back at it again with a new AU :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Tasha let out a deep sigh as she finally placed the last cartoon box on the floor. Her muscles were aching and all she wanted was a few relaxing minutes on her new couch before taking a hot shower to take the soreness away. She had spent the whole day bringing boxes from her car to the apartment, being exhausted was an understatement.

The living room was a mess with boxes scattered on the floor. She had the whole weekend ahead of her to unpack and she was dreading it already; there was nothing she hated more than unpacking.

Still, she was excited. She had just gotten a new job with the CIA and moved to New York. She needed new friends, but this was her first day in the new city and her priority right now was to make her apartment look less like a mess and more like a home.

She was just about to lie down on the couch when she heard four soft knocks on her door. Whoever was at her door _definitely_ didn’t have good timing. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her messy hair and pulled it up in a ponytail before opening the wood door.

“Hi,” A blonde woman with the brightest blue eyes and sweetest smile was standing at her door and bouncing on her feet nervously. “I couldn’t help but notice you just moved and just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Patterson, I live across the hall from you.” She babbled and Tasha looked at her with a small amused smile.

“I’m Tasha,” She introduced herself with a smile. “I’d invite you in but my living room is a mess.” She joked and leaned against the door.

Patterson just chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about that,” She reassured and looked over Tasha’s shoulder to see that there was _a lot_ of cartoon boxes around the apartment. “Whew. Good luck with that.” She chuckled and tilted her head.

Tasha let out a quiet laugh. “I’m going to need it,” She scratched her head and smiled and the slightly taller woman.

Both of them stare at each other for a second before Patterson speaks up again. “Well, I’m going to let you go back to… whatever you were doing. I don’t want to impose,” She bit her lip. “I’m across the hall if you need help unpacking.” She offered, smiling at the look of surprise on the other woman’s face.

“I’ll remember that,” Tasha replied with a faint grin. “See you around, Patterson.”

“See ya, neighbor.” The blonde replied, waving goodbye and going back to her apartment.

Tasha closed the door and leaned against it. Well, she had a damn cute neighbor and a little voice inside her head was warning her not to go there. She shook herself from her thoughts and went to the bathroom. She was in desperate need of a shower and the scalding hot water would help her sore muscles, and, hopefully, it would wash away her thoughts of a certain blonde woman.

* * *

 

Across the hall, Patterson threw herself on the couch and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She had just met her new neighbor and talked for what? Three minutes? And she already was developing a crush on the woman? Damn Tasha and her messy ponytail, sweaty body and that _stupid_ black tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places.

The last thing she needs is to fall for someone new. After her last two boyfriends died, she wasn’t looking for a relationship. Not now. She wanted to keep focusing on her work and that was what she was going to do.

Her app, Wizardville, was a success and she had to develop a new update with new things to keep the old and new players hooked. And maybe work on a new game. Anything to keep her busy so she won’t have time to date or let her mind be consumed with thoughts of her new hot neighbor.

So that is exactly what she is going to do.

No new crushes.

No dating.

Just work.

* * *

 

They meet again on Saturday morning when Tasha is leaving her apartment to get some coffee. She was lost in a sea of boxes and still wasn’t able to locate her coffeemaker.

She had just locked her door when she noticed the blonde with a big package on her hands. There is a second of hesitation when they lock eyes but Patterson just smiled, teeth and all. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Tasha replied and looked at the package she was holding. “Big stuff, huh?” She grinned and the blonde blushed.

“It’s just… something I ordered,” The other woman explained. She wasn’t about to tell the brunette there was a bunch of rare comics inside the package, but anyways. “Going out?” She asked and she literally would slap herself for this dumb question if her hands weren’t busy.

“Just around the corner. Saw that little coffee shop on my way here yesterday and since I haven’t found my coffee maker, I’m just going to get some coffee and a bagel.” Tasha replied as she put her hands in her pockets.

Patterson nodded in understanding. “My offer still stands, you know? I can help you with those boxes.”

Tasha smiled gratefully and nodded. “I might take you up on that, then.” She said and Patterson hoped she wouldn’t notice the blush that was forming in her cheeks.

“Well, you know where I live,” She teased and stopped herself from staring at Tasha when she smiled or thinking about how cute her laugh was.

_Damn it. Get it together, Patterson!_

They stood there in the hallway, an awkward silence falling between them.

“I’m going to get that coffee. Need my morning fix of caffeine.” Tasha said, smiling. “Bye. For now.”

“Bye,” Patterson replied and watched as the brunette walked down the staircase. She was alone in the hallway now and let out a big sigh.

The only thing she knew is that she was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning as Tasha walked back to her apartment building, she was debating if she should or not ask Patterson for her help. Indeed, the blonde had offered to help, but she really didn’t want to bother her new neighbor. On the other hand, she wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better.

She shook away her pride and decided right then that it was better to unpack while talking to someone than doing it by herself; it would be less boring and it would give her a chance to build a friendship with Patterson.

She still needed to walk around the neighborhood to familiarize herself with it, but she wouldn’t do that until she was fully settled in. Until then, she could live off of coffee and bagels from the coffee shop around the corner and takeout food.  Her new job is starting on Monday, she would have plenty of time to those things.

She got into the building and went to her floor, taking a deep breath as she stood in front of Patterson’s apartment, still not knowing if she should bother her or not. She rolled her eyes at herself and knocked on the door, she needed friends and that was a great way to find one. She heard a muffled ‘coming!’ and smiled when the woman opened the door.

“Tasha! Hey,” Patterson greeted with a smile. “What’s up?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager to see the brunette standing outside her door.

“I was wondering if you’d help me unpack now. My place is a mess,” Tasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Patterson nodded, “Sure!” She replied, grabbing her keys before closing the door to her apartment.

Tasha smiled gratefully as she crossed the hall to open the door. She let Patterson get in her apartment first then closed the door behind her. “I didn’t even know I had this much stuff,” She commented and shook her head.

Patterson shook as she kneeled on the floor and opened a box that read ‘kitchen’ in it. “Moving can be quite surprising. You never know how much stuff you have until you start filling boxes with things.”

Tasha let out a quiet laugh and nodded. “That’s true,” She agreed. “Thank you for helping, by the way. You really didn’t have to.”

Patterson glanced at the brunette as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know I didn’t, but I _wanted_ to,” She shrugged, flashing her a smile and ducking her head. _Crap_. Keep your mouth shut, Patterson.

The brunette’s lips curled up as she opened a box. “Well, thanks anyway.” She stated with a nod.

Patterson chuckled quietly and shook her head. “So… Where did you live?” She questioned, making small talk as they worked.

“Chicago,” Tasha replied, looking at the other woman. “I got a job offer here and thought it would be good to change.”

Patterson nodded, she knew how good a change was. “What kind of job? If you don’t mind me asking, sure.”

Tasha chuckled when she said that and shook her head. “I’m a CIA Special Agent,” She replied, watching as Patterson’s eyes got wide with surprise.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” She asked, furrowing her brow in thought. Her last two boyfriends died because they got involved with the FBI and it seemed like that the CIA was more hardcore than the FBI.

“Well, kind of. Every job has its dangers if you think about it,” Tasha shrugged and bit her lip. She used to work to the FBI but felt like it wasn’t the right place for her anymore. “What about you? What do you work with?”

Patterson let out a small sound in agreement and scratched her head nervously. “I develop apps,” She answered. “Gaming apps, to be more specific.”

“Really? That’s cool,” Tasha smiled and saw that Patterson relaxed when she said that. “What kind of games?”

“I actually released my first game a few months ago, it’s called Wizardville,” Patterson commented and Tasha just stared at her. “What?”

“ _You_ developed Wizardville?” Tasha asked in surprise. “I love that game. I’m actually obsessed with it.”

“Well,” Patterson laughed, tilting her head to the side. “Yeah.” Hearing Tasha say that she was obsessed with her game kind of made her feel a little smug. She knew her game was good, no wonder it was a success, but actually _hearing_ those words out loud were gratifying.

They continued to talk about Wizardville and other things, both women stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking. They had a lot of things in common and both of them felt like a great friendship was flourishing right there.

After a few hours, Tasha and Patterson were exhausted but they had unpacked most of the boxes and Tasha’s apartment looked less like a mess which made her feel better, she didn’t like feeling like it wasn’t _her_ apartment.

Tasha sat on one end of the couch as Patterson sat on the other, groaning as her body sank on the cushion. “I hate unpacking,” She breathed out and closed her eyes, feeling some of the tension leaving her body. Her arms and legs were sore again and all she wanted was a hot bath and maybe a massage. She didn’t know _where_ she would get the latter, so just a hot bath would suffice.

Patterson laughed and let out a sigh. “At least you’re not living in a sea of boxes anymore,” She commented and let her gaze fall on the other woman; her olive skin was glowing with sweat, her eyes were closed and her head was resting against the couch, giving Patterson a good view of her slim neck.

The blonde blushed and averted her gaze, ignoring how her hard her heart was beating and the fluttering in her stomach. She wasn’t developing a crush on Tasha, she was simply admiring her beauty because Tasha was a really beautiful, funny and smart woman.

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear some feedback! <3


End file.
